Minecraft trollpasta: The Horny Herobrine
DISCLAIMER: i do not support crime, harassment, rape, or murder in any way or form, what you are about to read is extremely NSFW, and contains explicit content not suitable for younger audiences. Please take precautions before reading this mistake of a story, thank you, and f*ck on Hi, im your average 8 year old white boy, and I have a really good story to tell you guys. So, it all started when I was in my room, late at night, while my parents were having sex in the bedroom, I was smoking their weed, since I found their weed stash, and I was playing phantom forces on roblox. I was an online dater, playing with my girlfriend who I haven’t even met in real life yet, I always masturbated when I played with her because I always imagine her to look like Hina from Danganronpa v1. One day she messaged me on roblox, she said “hey babe, wanna play minecraft?” I replied “wat is dat?”. She replied “what? Have you been living under a rock this whole time? Minecraft is a really fun game, you need to try it”. She sent me some links that showed me some Minecraft gameplay, and it looked really fun, I replied to her “bby wer cn I buay dat gaem”. She sent me a link to the Mojang site, where I found out that I had to make an account, I woke up my brother and forced him into my room with my daddy’s handgun, and forced him to make me an account. He did, and I was so excited I grew a boner. But then, tragedy struck me, the game was fucking 30 dollars, I couldn’t afford that! And I wouldn’t bother asking my parents, because they were on welfare and if I asked for anything that costed money, I would get my ass beaten by the strap. God I was so stressed out I had to masturbate to hentai to get my mind off it. I texted my girlfriend angrily that it costed money and I couldn’t afford it. She said “It’s alright babe, I know how to get a pirated version of the game ��”. I didn’t know what she meant by pirated but went I with it. I said ok, and she sent me a link to the site. It instantly downloaded and it said ‘what do you want to do with trackingdevice.zip?’ I didn’t know what to do, so I sent my brother with a gun pointed at his head to my bedroom again, and told him to run it, he took a look at it and said, “this is a virus” I don’t know what a virus was so I gave him a mean look and cocked the gun, he said while shaking, “o.. oh… okay.. ill… ge… get it” he ran it and Minecraft showed up on my cracked screen, but this wasn’t normal, it had lots of blood dripping down from the title screen. I was scared, my brother gave me the finger and ran out of my room, I didn’t care, I just wanted to play Minecraft with my sexy girlfriend. I messaged her, “I goot it yey”, as she replied, “good, join me” I joined her game, but it name was weird, it said ‘bloody nightmare’ I joined the game and I spawned in a forest, the grass was stained with blood and cum. The trees were dripping cum too. I was so scared I punched the screen again, causing the screen to crack even more. Someone then joined by the name of “bigdicks4u” and then came up to me. He had a strange steve skin with white eyes. I said “who r u????”. He then killed me and I spawned in a dark room, then hyper realistic penises started appearing out of nowhere and started squirt blood and cum at me, they killed me and I was teleported to this room where it showed a picture of my house. I was so scared I tried to kill myself with the gun, but then I realized, I don’t know how to used a gun. I texted my babe “wat teh fak it gong on” but she didn’t answer, and I immediately shut down my computer and went to bed, pants stained with piss and cum. I had a bad dream where I was gang raped by a bunch of guys and made me suck on each one of them, I woke up at 3:30 am and decided to play more Minecraft singleplayer just to get myself tired. When I made a new world, everything seemed normal, the textures were normal, and it just seemed like real Minecraft, so I brushed the scary thoughts off, and made myself a house near a village I found, everything was great, until, at 4:00 am, I went into the mines to mine some iron when I found a structure that was made out of obsidian, I couldn’t find entrance to the structure so I tried breaking into it from the ceiling. It took me 10 minutes before I can finally break the top obsidian block, I fell into a dark room, which was lit up with a red dim torch, under it was a chest, I looked what was inside of it and there was an item I couldn’t recognize. It was called ‘the bloody penis’ and once I grabbed it I was teleported to a dark room, the same dark room I was teleported to in the multiplayer game, then bigdicks4u came out of nowhere and started to raped me. I was terrified. How was this even possible in Minecraft! After cumming in my asshole, I died, and the death message said “xXx_prokiller_XxX was anal raped by bigdicks4u with the bloody penis” I was crying. What made it even worse, after that, my computer showed me a picture of myself in the window playing Minecraft. I screamed and ran to my closet, locked it and masturbated to even more hentai before passing out in the closet. Nothing happened after that for two weeks until my dad said to me “the whole family except for you are going on a vacation to Disney world, and we’re not taking you because you’re a little shit and a mistake to our family”. I didn’t care, because I had the whole house to myself. So, after getting stoned I watched some porno in the living room on the tv, I heard a knocking on my door, I thought to myself, “who could this be? Its 2 am in the morning!” I opened it and a bunch of naked black dudes came into my house, huge dicks dangling to the floor, one grabbed me by the arms and dragged me to the coffee table where they stripped all of my clothes off and chained me to the table, they started nailing me from both ends and they wouldn’t stop until cum poured out of my mouth and asshole like a faucet. The others sat on the couch, masturbating and waiting for their turn, I fainted because I choked on cum. When I woke up it was morning and the black men were gone, I broke the coffee table since it was really weak and smashed the cuffs off with a hammer, I called the cops and they arrested me anyway because they didn’t believe me, I am now writing this in a mental hospital, don’t ask how I got here. But I guess that’s how life goes, the end. Category:Minecrap Category:Herobrine